Scavenger Hunt
Things to discover: * Who is the top editor (user with the most edits) on Runescape? Don't include bots! ** Cook Me Plox * How many active editors are there on Hunger Games? ** This one I could not figure out. * How many page views per day does Glee Wiki get? Is it up or down from 7 days ago? ** The Glee wiki gets around 40k views/day. It is up from 7 days ago, but the amount is neglibile. * What are the top 3 most visited pages on My Little Pony? ** Episodes films and shorts, The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone, Characters * What are the 5 most linked to categories on Avatar? ** A to Z (fanon), Blog posts, Images (fanon), A to Z, Archived threads * How many charms are on the Harry Potter Wiki? ** 228 * What's the most popular (most viewed) recipe on Healthy Recipes? ** Lentil Barley Stew, Sauteed Zucchini, Miso Glazed Black Cod * List 5 admins on Naruto and Bleach Wikis ** Dantman, Jacce, Omnibender, Seelentau, ShounenSuki ** Arrancar109, Salubri, Yyp * What is the most recent blog post on Elder Scrolls? ** Blog:Recent_posts|A Guide to Writing Blogs (Part One) * How many admins & Bureaucrats are there on Call of Duty? ** 53 administrators. 14 bureaucrats. * How many people are in chat on Community Central right now? What about Fallout? ** 11 ** 5 * How major themes are listed in Lostpedia ? ** The 'Themes' portal has 35 items. * How many different types of ponies are there on MLP? ** I think 9? * What was the last photo added on Twilight Saga Wiki? ** Kirsten_Stewart.jpg * How many comments did the most popular admin Blog post this week get on the Glee Wiki? ** It seems like the most recent one was in October and it got 48. * How many revisions has the J.D article on Scrubs Wiki had? ** I know how to look at his edit history, but I couldn't find a total. * What was the last change made to the Miss Piggy article on the Muppet Wiki? ** This one * Who are the 3 most recent users to make a contribution on the League of Legends Wiki? *** Dawoud621, RoznosicielCiast, DecHunger ** How long have they been editors? *** Dawoud621 - 3/9/15, RoznosicielCiast - 1/22/13, DecHunger - 5/21/15 ** What type of contributions do they usually make? *** Dawoud621 mostly leaves comments. RoznosicielCast does the same. DecHunger is a new user who has only edited strategy pages. ** What was the last message one user left for another on that wiki? *** I sorted by the "User talk" namespace but nothing came up for the last 30 days. Hints: * Special Pages ** Special:SpecialPages is a wealth of info (just replace twilight with the name of any wiki you want to know about in the above URL). There is also a link to special pages on the left hand navigation tool box as well. ** Special:Top is soon to be retired. It is not listed on Special:SpecialPages but it is currently the only easy way to find historical info on popular pages (this info no longer updates, so is only useful for older communities) **http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AdminDashboard **http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Special:SpecialPages **http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Top Be Bold!